Akainu
Akainu (real name: Sakazuki) is one of the central antagonists of the anime and manga, One Piece (alongside Marshall D. Teach) and is one of the main antagonists of the series' Marineford Arc (alongside Teach and Sengoku). He is one of the three Marine Admirals and the current Fleet Admiral as Sengoku's successor. He ate the Magu Magu no Mi (Magma-Magma Fruit) making him become living magma. He is one of Monkey D. Luffy's archenemies after killing his brother Portgas D. Ace. He is voiced by Fumihiko Tachiki (who also voiced Gendo Ikari from Neon Genesis Evangelion) in the Japanese version, and by Andrew Love in the English dubbed version. Personality Although he supposedly believes in justice and righteousness, Akainu is cruel, intransigent, heartless, and fanatical to the motto of "Absolute Justice", which is to punish criminals at any cost, no matter how much they beg for mercy or not, and regardless of the circumstances relating to how the crimes themselves were committed. However Akainu's extremism is far beyond the average extremist Marine very much like Hody Jones being a more extreme version of Arlong, and has caused even those that agree with his personal beliefs to question them, and his lack of tolerance for such has led the marines beneath him to fear and hate him and returns this by not hesitating to kill any who stand in his way, and his black-hearted behavior is reviled all across the New World and the mere sight of him caused veteran New World Pirate Squard to experience a noticeable cold sweat. is debut in the series features him immediately crossing the Moral Event Horizon by destroying a ship filled with innocent refugees of Ohara on the minuscule possibility that a criminal might have been on board, an action that horrified even his comrades. Since then, he rose through the ranks of the Marines and eventually became one of the Admirals, alongside Aokiji (who detested him for his cruelty and fanaticism), and Kizaru. He is the one who killed Monkey D. Luffy's brother, Portgas D. Ace. His magma overpowered Ace's fire power, and punched him straight through the chest as Ace was trying to protect Luffy. He even tried to kill Coby when he said further fighting would be pointless, but luckily, Shanks saved him just in time. Through this horrible action, Akainu accomplished what no other villain ever could: completely breaking Luffy's spirit. Fleet Admiral Sakazuki became furious at Admiral Fujitora for revealing the true news of Dressrosa incident without even telling him. He asked why he did not report to him before taking action. Fujitora replied if he report to him, he would have cover-up the incident. He suggests that cover-ups were needed to save the face of the World Government. Fujitora doesn't want to become a hero for something that he did not do. He argued to the Fleet Admiral about the credibility and dignity of the Marine Headquarter. Sakazuki banned Fujitora from every single Marine bases unless if he can capture both Luffy and Law. Category:Pure Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:One Piece Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Cops Category:Elementals Category:Xenophobes Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mind Rape Category:Bigger Bads Category:Wrathful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bad Boss Category:Karma Houdini Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Sadists Category:Trap Masters Category:Anime Villains Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Archenemy Category:Monarchs Category:Arena Masters Category:Arrogant Category:Tyrants Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Adult Swim Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Game Changer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Famous characters Category:Fire Users Category:Warlords Category:Warmongers